Tenchi Galaxy!
by Sareka
Summary: My own OVA! I'm so impatient for the 3rd OVA, I'm making my own! I hope you enjoy, it's all Sareka-Generated! ^^ Lots of episodes to come!
1. Fallen Mad Scientists

Disclaimor: I don't own Tenchi  
  
| Episode One: Fallen Mad Scientists |   
  
  
Tenchi looked into the sunset. He was on a cliff, his legs over the side, leaning back on his arms. He sighed.   
  
"It's so beautiful..." And it was. The bright orange sun constrasted against the beautiful violets in the sunset sky, and the clouds were reflecting the colors as well. He smiled. "It sure brings back the memories...If I ever see them again, I'de tell them how much I have missed them. It feels like yesterday when they were all here." He sighed again. "It started when Washuu created Ryoko..."  
------  
Several Months Earlier  
------  
  
"Aha! My greatest invention is completed!" Washuu declaired. She looked up at the small teal-haired child, which was floating in a large cylindor, unconsious. "I shall call you Ryoko!" Washuu beamed at herself, and walked over to a control panel. "All I have to do is push this button to activate her." She smiled, and brought her finger to the keyboard. But before she could touch the key...  
  
"WASHUU!"   
  
"Huh?" Washuu asked. "Who called my name?"  
  
"Washuu, this is the Galaxy Police!" Washuu turned around to see a sqaure-jawed man on a large screen, wearing a GP uniform and badge. He looked very happy, and spoke in a low voice. "You are under arrest!"   
  
"WHAT?!!" Washuu yelled. "On what charges?!" He smiled.  
  
"Stealing equipment from The Universal Space Acadamy," he said. "Millions of Jurais worth." He chucked. "Oh, I'll get a promotion for catching you!"  
  
"Hold up a minute!" Washuu yelled. "I used the equipment to create the most scientific invention in the universe! I had the brain power, just not the money to use it." She smiled. "My Ryoko is worth billions more then the equipment." He didn't look at all pleased with her answer.  
  
"No matter! You have violated section 5269 in the universal law book. You cannot get away." He smiled. "You are surrounded, Washuu."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sure enough, Galaxy Police ships were all around her Ryo-ohki (which she created as well, of course) ready to fire. She glared at him.  
  
"You're not joking, are you?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"This is not a joke, Washuu. I will procede to reading you your rights and regulations. One word out of you, and we will shoot. Try to escape, and we will kill you. That is our warning. Everything you say will be held against you in the court of law. You are charged with robbery and several other minor offences. You have your right to an eterny, which will be provided. You are not permitted to parol. While the wait to court you must be held in prison. If in the chance that you win in court, you may leave and all charges against you will be deleted, however this event will still be on your permanent record. In the case you are not allowed...." he went on and on. Washuu was really pissed. Now what? She soon found out. Ryo-ohki and everything on it (including Ryoko) was taken away, and parked on Saturn with all the other criminal's belongings. She found herself in a jail, along with another prisoner, who was very, VERY quiet, too quiet. She tried in court, but lost. So she was kept to life in prison, and she wasn't even able to activate Ryoko yet!  
  
"Oh, Washuu..." this man said. He had gone to school with her, and knew of her genious. He was in his own spaceship, looking out the window. He had short blond hair and green eyes. He smiled. "With you out of the way, I will be able to steal your creations without trouble. Just you wait and see." And so he did. He went to Saturn and found Ryo-ohki, who was very depressed. He hijacked Ryo-ohki without any problems whatsoever. Although, Ryo-ohki refused to obey him. So he stole only one thing: Ryoko. He activated her, and became her adopted father. He wasn't much of one. At age six, it was clear that she was going to be a space pirate. Soon, she went on her own, and became a space pirate. Ryo-ohki would obey her, because she was Washuu's creation. And so Ryoko traveled aboard Ryo-ohki, having all sorts of adventures. Meanwhile...  
  
Back in prison, Washuu was not happy. Thousands of years had gone by since she had been arrested. She was miserable. So she decided to run away.   
  
Without Ryo-ohki, it would be impossible. So late at night, she called to Ryo-ohki using telepathy. Ryoko was asleep, or else she would have noticed the spaceship moving on it's own will, towards the Jurain Jail. And somehow, someway, Washuu was able to escape. As she boarded Ryo-ohki, gaurds and everything tried to stop her. But she got away. Soon she found herself floating in space. She decided to look around Ryo-ohki for the first time in thousands of years. When she did, she spotted...a girl? Ryoko! Washuu could tell at once that it was Ryoko, the hair and everything was so similar. And as Washuu watched Ryoko sleep, she decided to hide on a planet, her and Ryoko, and she could live happily with her creation.  
  
So Washuu quickly flew to Earth. Once she got there...  
  
"Oh my god!" Tenchi yelled as a spaceship appeared in the sky. "WHAT'S THAT?!" The spaceship landed in the forest, and Tenchi backed off. What was going on? Then the door opened, and a young girl with fiery red hair came out. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lil' Washuu!" she said, looking around. "My my, this is a nice planet you have here."  
  
"Who...are you?" Tenchi asked. She laughed.  
  
"I like you. Wanna be my guinea pig?" She asked him. He shook his head.   
  
"No...not really..."  
  
"Come on!" Suddenly, a large yell came from Ryo-ohki.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" Ryoko had woken up. 


	2. Fallen Spaceships

Disclaimor: I don't own Tenchi  
  
| Episode Two: Fallen Spaceships |   
  
  
"Tenchi, I think I like it here," Ryoko told the dark-haired boy. "I think I'll stay here for awhile."  
  
"How long is awhile?"  
  
"Well, I'll have to stay long enough to take care of me and Tenchi's children in the near future...right Tenchi?"  
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
"Shh!!" she out a finger to his lips. "Don't say a word." She smiled and removed her finger. Then she backed off and smiled at him, leaning over almost like a bow.  
  
"You want me to leave?" she asked him. He didn't answer. "You do." She sighed and floated in the air. "Figures."  
  
"RYOKO!" That would be Washuu, yelling at her "daughtor" to get off her lazy ass and help with dinner.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Ryoko mumbled. "I can't cook, and I don't want to." She stretched in the air. "I'm ready for a nap, in fact. Good night, Tenchi."  
  
"Ryoko, you really should help out with the chores," Tenchi told her. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't feel like it." Tenchi sighed. Ryoko, after all, will be Ryoko.  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice filled the air.  
  
"RYOKO! You are under arrest!"  
  
"What?!" Ryoko yelled. "Who's there?!" She instenctively looked up, and saw a Jurain ship, and several Galaxy Police ships as well, floating in the air. "Oh...shit."  
  
"Ryoko...these friends of yours?" Tenchi stammered.  
  
"Friends? Oh yeah, we're FRIENDS." Ryoko popped her nuckles, and appeared in her fist her red sword. "We're REAL good FRIENDS."  
  
"I take that as a no?"   
  
"LEAVE!" Ryoko yelled, and suddenly Tenchi found Ryoko's sword at his throat, and his arms behind his back.  
  
"Ryoko, what are you DOING?" he asked her.   
  
"Shut up, I'm holding you captive. I won't hurt you, trust me, but they don't know that." Ryoko smiled, and yelled, "ONE WRONG MOVE..." She expected the Jurain ships to back off, get their precious princess, and return once she had given them instructions. But that didn't happen. The Galaxy Police ships stopped, but the Jurain ship kept coming forward.  
  
"I mean it!" still no hault. Finally Ryoko let go of Tenchi and blasted at the ship with a red energy beam. Nothing happened.  
  
"Damn it!" She cursed. "Ryo-ohki!" Suddenly a large space ship hovered inches above the ground, and Ryoko ran inside. "How could they have found me HERE, on this remote planet?" she wondered. "Ryo-ohki, blast them away! Just the Jurain ship, the GP forces are last!" Ryo-ohki turned red, and shot an energy beam at the Jurain ship. Suddenly a face appeared on a large screen. It was the face of a young woman with purple hair.  
  
"Ryoko, you don't really think your Ryo-ohki can hurt my precious Ryo-oh, do you?" the young woman asked.  
  
"Ryo-oh..." Ryoko muttered. "That sounds familiar...hey wait! That's...that's the Jurain Royal Ship, I know it!"  
She looked at the screen. "And you must be-"  
  
"Princesss Aeka, first crowned princess of the Jurain royal thrown," the girl said with an amazing amount of manner and importance. "And you are Ryoko, the space pirate."  
  
"How'dyou guess?" Ryoko asked sarcastically. She fired Ryo-ohki once more, and this time it did do some damage to the Ryo-oh.   
  
"Galaxy Police!" Aeka yelled. "Leave this zone immediatly! I will take it from here!" Aboard the Ryo-oh, a face of a young female officer with long green hair and a red head band appeared on screen.  
  
"I am sorry, Princess Aeka, but our section has been given strict orders. We cannot leave this site, not with Ryoko here."  
  
"You will do as I say!" Aeka yelled. It wasn't that she was afraid that Ryoko would hurt the GP, she knew she would, but the real matter was that Aeka did not trust the Galaxy Police. Time before they had let Ryoko escape. Better get the criminal now, while she could. "That is an order!"  
  
"But Aeka-I mean Princess Aeka-"  
  
"LEAVE!" Aeka yelled, and the Galaxy Police ships flew away, "And DON'T come back!" It seemed brave at the time, but was a rather foolish decision, as Ryo-ohki had hit Ryo-oh several times when Aeka had been distracted, and now the royal ship was slowely falling to Earth.  
  
"Wait!" Aeka yelled. "Come back!" but the Galaxy Police ships were too far by now, and the Ryo-oh just fell into the pond. She could hear Ryoko laughing.  
  
"How easy! She was doing chit-chat with the GP so long I could have rocked her spaceship to sleep!" More laughtor.  
  
"Ooh...Ryoko you will pay for that!" Aeka yelled as she got out of the Ryo-oh, only to find herself underwater. She surfaced quickly.  
  
"You soaked my most beautiful royal gowns!" Aeka yelled. Ryoko laughed more still.  
  
"Don't take it so personally, princess," Ryoko told her once she had gotten to land. "I'm only doing my job, I AM a space pirate, 'ya know."  
  
"Where's Sasami?" Aeka asked, when at that point two blue pigtails were visable above the surface of the water.   
  
"Sasami!" Aeka yelled. "I'll save you!"  
  
"MIYA!!!" at that second, a small cat-like rabbit-like creature jumped into the pond, and dragged the drowing girl out.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Sasami are you okay?" Aeka asked her sister. Sasami nodded.   
  
"I'm fine...what was that thing that saved me?" Sasami asked. Aeka looked around for it, but couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
"Ohh...!" Sasami exclaimed, and laughed.  
  
"Sasami, what is so funny?" Aeka asked. Sasami pointed at Aeka's head, and the princess became aware of something atop it.  
  
"Miya!" And she picked up the furry freature off her hair.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much..." Aeka told the creature. "How can I ever repay you for saving my sister's life?" Sasami glanced at her gaurdian logs Asaka and Komidake, the only others aboard the Ryo-oh.   
  
"Asaka and Komidake are real nice, they can repay you," Sasami said.   
  
"Miya!" the creature meowed in reply.  
  
  
"Can you believe it?" Ryoko asked Tenchi. "What my luck to get found out by the Jurain princess, and her stranded here with me." Tenchi sweatdropped.  
  
"She? A Princess?" Tenchi asked. "Oh boy...this keeps getting weirder and weirder..."  
  
"It'll get weirder," Ryoko said, who happened to have heard Aeka gushing over the creature.  
  
"Hey, Aeka!" Ryoko called, and walked over to the princess, who folded her arms in reply. "I see you have met my spaceship, Ryo-ohki." Ryoko pointed to the creature, who was miyaing again. Aeka's eyes got huge.  
  
"That...thing...Ryo-ohki?" Aeka asked in shock. Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Yep. It changes form, of course."  
  
"Ryo-ohki?" Suddenly Aeka felt very embarressed and confused. Embarressed for having so much hospitality towrds Ryoko's spaceship, and confused about why Ryoko's spaceship saved her sister.  
  
"Oh well," Aeka said. "I guess I'll be staying here for awhile." She looked over at Tenchi, who was sitting on a boulder with his head bowed, shaking his head. She smiled. "Well...that's ok." And she giggled. 


	3. Fallen Officers

Disclaimor: I don't own Tenchi  
  
| Episode Three: Fallen Officers |   
  
  
"Um....hello?" The lost Galaxy Police Officer asked the air. No answer. She started to cry. "Anyone there?" No answer. "Please...somebody help me!!!"   
  
Name: First Class Galaxy Police Detective Mihoshi  
Situation: Got seperated from the other GP officials in Earth's zone when they were ordered to leave.  
  
"Where is everyone?!" Mihoshi cried. "I'm so lost!" She looked around. "Kiyone? Asekia? Humire?" She cried out, naming just a few of her former partners. "Somebody?! Anybody?! Wahhh!!!!" She didn't know how she could have possibly gotten lost. She was right behind them...and then she wasn't...She tried to send out a distress signal, but she realized that her ship's energy was too low.  
  
"I can't take it!" She cried, and went full speed ahead. "Where IS everybody?!" She went top-speed for awhile, hoping to get somewhere. Well, in a sense she did. Because very soon a small blue planet came into view.  
  
"Earth?" she asked. Then she told her spaceship, Sareka (hahahaha!), to land on the planet. "Maybe they have the energy I need to send out a ditress signal...And so the frightened GP officer used her last bit of fuel to land on Earth.   
  
"Hey, Sasami, can you please get me some tea?" Aeka asked her sister. "It is almost bathtime, and there's nothing like soaking with a good drink." Sasami smiled.   
"Sure!" Ever since the princesses had crashed to Earth, Sasami had been primary cook. She could make anything!  
  
Sasami walked over to the counter to get some tea, nd for just a split second looked out the kitchen window. Her tea was immediately forgotten.  
  
"Aeka! Aeka!" Sasami yelled, pointing out the window.   
  
"What is it, Sasami?" Aeka asked, but the young princess had already fled to the front door. "What was that all about?" She looked outside, only to sea a spaceship parked rather poorly in the yard. "I wonder who it belongs to." She met Sasami at the front door, which was now open. A young lady with dark tanned skin, messy blonde hair, and huge blue eyes, was standing on the porch. She was wearing a Galaxy Police uniform, with a name badge that read Mihoshi Kuramitsu.  
  
"Who are you?" Aeka asked, but Sasami was smiling real big and saying to the stranger, "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"  
  
"Oh, no, I don't want to bother you," Mihoshi said politely. "I was just wondering if you had enough fuel to send out a distress signal. You see, I'm needed at Galaxy Police headquarters, I'm not stationed here at Earth." Aeka nodded.  
  
"You have come to the right place," Aeka told Mihoshi. "For no one else on this planet would know anything about what you are talking about."  
  
"So...you do?" Mihoshi asked. Aeka shook her head.  
  
"I am sorry, but all of my ship's energy was destroyed when it crashed into the lake. Earth doesn't supply the fuel that your ships run on."  
  
"How do you know?" Mihoshi asked. She immediately felt nosey.  
  
"I am Princess Aeka, first crowned princess of the royal throne of Jurai. I know everything about this planet, and all others in Jurai's domain. The only help I have to you is that I know of the Galaxy's ways."  
  
"Princess...Aeka?" Mihoshi asked, dumbfounded. "Wow...pleased to meet you! I've never heard of you before, but a princess...wow!" Aeka couldn't believe that this girl, this Galaxy Police Officer, had never heard of her. But Aeka let it go.  
  
"I will get the master of this home," Aeka told the girl. "Perhaps he will let you stay until your ship is able to regenerate all it's energy."  
  
"Oh, would you?" Mihoshi asked as the princess walked off. "Thank you!"   
  
"Come on inside, Mihoshi!" Sasami told the officer, and Mihoshi went inside, and Sasami said, "I'll make you some tea, so sit down and relax. Bathtime's soon, you can join us if you want."  
  
"That would be so wonderful of you!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" Just then Nobuyuki, Tenchi's dad, appeared.   
  
"Oh?" he asked, looking over Mihoshi head to toe (or more in the middle if you know what I mean). "So we have another pretty lady join our household?" He smiled. "I'd be honored to have you living with us!" He thought to himself, 'Tenchi better not blow this, she's mine!'  
  
"Thank you so much!" Mihoshi said. "How can I ever repay you? Oh...thank you!"   
  
"Ask Father," Nobuyuki said. "He'll have plenty of chores for you to do." As soon as he said it, he felt stupid. 'Now what?' he thought. 'I seem like a boss...a pretty young lady shouldn't work!'  
  
"Alright...I will...and thank you again!" Mihoshi exclaimed, and she went to the kitchen to get Sasami's tea. 


	4. Fallen Galaxy Police Ships

Disclaimor: I don't own Tenchi  
  
| Episode Three: Fallen Galaxy Police Ships |   
  
::Three Days Later::  
  
"MIHOSHI!" An angry voice came from the door, and a girl barged in without even thinking to knock. She had dirty blode hair tied in a low ponytail with a long black ribbon, light brown eyes under large round glasses, and of course, a black skirt, black leggings, black sweatshirt, and short black boots. She was (of course!) very pretty. "MIHOSHI!" she yelled again in her loud booming voice.  
  
"Yes?" Mihoshi asked, walking out of the kitchen eating a bagel. "Who is it?" She spotted the girl, and smiled and waved. "Hi, Sareka."  
  
"Hi....SAREKA?!" Sareka yelled. "Is that ALL you have to say for yourself?! Hi Sareka?!" Mihoshi hesitated.  
  
"Yah, I think so."  
  
"Argh!!!!!" Sareka grabbed Mihoshi by the shirt, causing Mihoshi to drop her bagel. "Do you not realize you abandoned me out there?! Abandoned me!"  
  
"I...I did?" asked Mihoshi, who had just now realized that Sareka was angry.  
  
"YES YOU DID!" Sareka yelled. She let go of Mihoshi, who stumbled to the floor. "You put me in PARK, you fool! You know that I can't return to human form in PARK mode!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Mihoshi stammered, inching away on the floor. "I forgot..."  
  
"FORGOT?!"  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" came a voice. The two girls turned to see Washuu, examining the bagel to see whether it was clean enough to eat.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I'm willing to talk!" Sareka yelled, tears straming down her face. "I had to be assigned to Mihoshi...MIHOSHI of all people...and when she came to Earth, she put me in park mode! And I can't return to human form in park mode..."  
  
"Woa...slow down," Washuu said. "What about being assigned to Mihoshi, she your partner?"  
  
"No..." Mihoshi said, getting up. "Sareka's my spaceship." She brushed herself off.  
  
"Oh...your spaceship..." Washuu said, looking Sareka up and down. "I heard that the Galaxy Police had spaceships who took human forms, like how Ryo-ohki has the form of a cabbit, but I didn't know it was true." She smiled real big. "Can I PLEASE study you?!"  
  
"NO! I've been outside waiting for Mihoshi to return for THREE days, waiting for Mihoshi to take me out of park mode. You see, I can't turn back into human when I'm in park mode..."  
  
"Why?" Washuu asked. Mihoshi shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, she's been like that ever since I can remember. I think she had that problem when she was assigned to me."  
  
"No I didn't!" Sareka yelled. "I got the defect when YOU spilled coffee on my control panel!"  
  
"Oh...was that it?" Mihoshi asked. "Sorry..."  
  
"I can fix that," Washuu said, who was now circling Sareka, looking her over. "But I'll only fix it if you become my guinea pig!" Sareka shook her had.  
  
"No way! Besides, after that crap Mihoshi pulled, I'm NEVER turning into a spaceship again!"  
  
"Oh, Sareka, you can't mean that!" Mihoshi cried, tears down her face. "I said I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"  
  
"No." Sareka folded her arms. Washuu smiled.  
  
"Sareka...you mean you'll never fly again...never live among the stars, never win a battle, lose a battle, most likely never be in space ever again..." Washuu knew that the bribery was working, Sareka's hard expression was softening and she was unfolding her arms.   
  
"Alright, Washuu," Sareka said. "I'll be your guinea pig...IF you advance my control panel and abilities as far as you can."  
  
"DEAL!" Washuu yelled. "Now I have TWO science subjects!"  
  
"Oh god did I just agree to be a lab rat?" 


End file.
